


Mad scientist

by Punk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McKay yells a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad scientist

Dr. McKay often complained about the lag between his coming up with a solution and their coming up with one, and would wonder aloud if it wasn't possible to somehow network the department's brains to his so that he could utilize all the computing power they weren't.

This always ended in tears. Usually Miko's. Dr. McKay would accuse her of having a weak constitution and turn his back on them. The rest of the team would fall in, comforting Miko with chocolates stolen straight from McKay's private stash.

They never told her that. It would only make her cry harder.


End file.
